1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to generating information regarding one or more printers capable of printing data in response to a request received from a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent portable terminal such as a portable phone or a tablet, which can be freely carried by a user, may be used to request a server to print any data on a network using a printer on the network that is located near the portable terminal. For example, a document printing system may be provided, which includes a content server connected to a network on which content data is stored, and a printer capable of printing content data. The portable terminal sends a request to the content server to print content data stored on the network using the printer on the network.